


Day 13 - Sport

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheerleaders, Football | Soccer, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel's one of the players on his school's football team and he has his own personal cheerleader.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Day 13 - Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CawCawItsCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts).



> So the football I'm talking about is not American football, the one where the ball gets carried. Instead I'm talking about the sport where the ball is round and is kicked around the field, us Americans call it soccer. (Which is kinda weird because I know other countries call it football, which is a very telling and good name for the sport, yet we gave the name to a different sport for some reason)
> 
> Also Happy Birthday Soda!

Nathaniel entered the locker room, football bag in hand. Today was the day where Collège Françoise Dupont’s football team would fight against their rival to secure a place in the championship tournament, meaning this game was the second most important game of the year.

The rest of the team was already in there, and were in various states of readiness. Ivan, Nathaniel’s favorite of the team, ran over and gave him a hug. The redhead smiled and hugged back, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Hey Ivan, you ready to do this?”

“Yup, how about you?” The friendly giant asked.

Nathaniel nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The two chatted about the upcoming game and other things as the team got ready for the game. Once everyone was ready, they left the locker room to warm up on the football field.

“Nathaniel!” He heard someone call out to him as he walked across the field.

The redhead looked over and saw Marc, his amazing boyfriend, waving at him. Nathaniel beamed and jogged over to him. “Hey Marc!” He took a moment to Marc over, appreciating how cute his boyfriend looked in his cheerleader outfit.

Marc seemed to have noticed his appreciation of the outfit because he smirked and cocked a hand on his hip. “I know I look fantastic but you’ve got a game to win. There’ll be plenty of time to admire later, in a more private setting.”

Nathaniel blushed but went back to his team, but not before placing a kiss to Marc’s lips. “See you later.”

**~NMN~**

The buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game, the points three to two with Collège Françoise Dupont as the winner

The student body went nuts and started storming the field to carry Adrien off the field and to the gym for a celebration party. Nathaniel ignored it all and focused on his boyfriend who was sprinting across the field at him.

“You did it! You guys won!” Nathaniel swept Marc into his arms, swinging him around.

Marc shrieked and laughed, too happy to be angry at him. “It was all thanks to your wonderful cheering.” Nathaniel claimed, gently setting Marc down.

“That’s not true and you know it, but I’ll let you believe that.”

Nathaniel beamed and pecked Marc on the cheek. “You up for some victory ice cream?”

“With you? Always.”


End file.
